His Life
by KirstenKonan
Summary: What if the Kiryu's didn't kill Shizka's Lover but Kaname's Parents? What if they stayed alive but Kaname took Zero away from them as revenge and made Zero a Vampire and his mate. Kaname x Zero - M Rating for later chapter. Mpreg.
1. Prologue

His Life

Prologue

_Kaname walked the way to the Kiryu house. He planned that since the Kiryu couple killed his parents. He wants revenge. He approached the house. _

_The front door was no problem for him. He did not sense the hunter but he heard two heartbeats. Walking up stairs, he found two silver haired boys sleeping peacefully. _

_'Twins?' he thought. He remembered that he heard something about Hunter Twins. The Curse Twins. One of the boy was weak he sense, but the other was strong. He walked to the boy and smiled, he was beautiful too. Even though Kaname want to kill the whole family, he decided against it. He wants that boy. This beautiful, strong silver haired hunter. _

_Kaname turn around to face the Hunter couple at the door, not stopping to stroke the silver hair. He smiled while the parents of the boy looked terrified at the Vampire._

_The boys seemed to sense the situation and were awake._

_Kaname let the boy next to him fall asleep again before he could open his eyes. The boy at the other side was full awake and looked at the Vampire._

_The Parents of the boys had already their hunter weapon. Ready to eliminate the Pureblood._

"_Zero-nii. No…" said the boy with a teary face._

_Kaname looked at the human. So the boys name was Zero. Kaname stroked Zero's cheek. Smiled at His Zero._

"_Go away from him!" The man shouted angrily._

_Kaname smiled, in a second he took the small boy in his arms._

"_I don't think so." He said calmly pressing the boy to his chest._

_The couple run in the Pureblood direction trying to free their son but Kaname was too fast. Within seconds, he was out of the room the hunter behind him. He went out of the house in the cold snow. The Hunter still behind him, tried to kill the Pureblood. _

_Kaname pressed Zero closer to himself and showed his power. His mental power hurt the Hunter but not killed them. _

_To Kaname's enjoyment the younger Twin was went to the door, looking at his injured parents and then to his unconscious Brother in the Vampire's arms. Tears rolling down his cheek._

"_At first I want to kill you as revenge but I found something much better._

_I will take him with me. He is mine now." Kaname told them and disappeared in the dark laughing._

_Kaname walked to his family mansion still the boy in his arms._

_As he reached the door he was greeted by some servants and his uncle Rido and his aunt Shizuka. His Guardian's since the death of his parents._

_Shizuka went to Kaname and looked at the human in his arms._

"_Where were you Kaname? We were so worried." Shizuka said looking at Kaname and sigh._

"_I'm sorry aunt Shizuka. I had to do something." Kaname said happily and looked at the small boy in his arms._

"_Revenge?" Rido walked to his nephew and took a look at the human._

"_He looks like The Hunter. Did they suffer?" asked Rido._

"_They will their whole life. This is Zero, the oldest of their twins._

_I took him and uncle I need a spell to make him a complete Vampire."_

"_Of course. Let's go inside." _

"_Wait in the living room I come with the spell." said Rido and went away._

_Kaname laid Zero on a couch kneeled next to him. Shizuka sat next to the human took his head at her lap. Pat the beautiful silver hair. Nobody could say something against him once Rido made him a Pureblood he would look like Shizuka. Long Silver hair, lavender eyes. Kaname would let him forgotten everything even his name to make this boy all his._

"_You made a good decision. He's beautiful, he will be a good mate. "Shizuka said smiling at the boy on her lap._

"_I have the spell and the servants are away. Here Kaname." Rido gave him a piece paper. On it was a spell. Kaname read the spell and smiled._

_He bit his wrist and holds it to Zero's mouth. Let some Blood travel down the youth throat. He whispered the spell into the Zero's ear, leaned down to the boy's neck and bit down._

_Once he finished he looked at Zero and saw the Boy's eyes open, red from bloodlust. He lower his Throat to Zero looking at a mark appeared on Zero's neck. Zero bit hard into the flesh and drank hungrily._

_After a short time he stopped drinking and laid, his head back down and fell asleep. Kaname stroke the mark of his mate and smiled. _

_He looked at Rido. _

"_Did it…?" Rido seemed to understand and smiled._

"_Yes, Kaname it worked. He is a pureblood now. He's yours."_

_With that, Kaname took Zero in his arms and walked to his room._

_He laid the sleeping boy in his bed, still smiling at the boy. _

_At the Vampire. He lay next to Zero and pressed the boy in his arms._

_So they stayed until Kaname fall asleep._

_At the evening Zero woke up and looked around. He felt a person next to him. What he found was a beautiful teen sleeping peacefully his arms around his waist. He laid back and looked in mahogany eyes. _

"_Morning my little sleepyhead." Kaname told him softly._

_Stroking the silver hair, Kaname sat up._

"_Where I am? I cannot remember anything." He asked innocently._

"_Your home. Your name is Zero. Zero Kuran. You are my fiancé. It is alright you don't have to remember your past it's not important. You're here with me its all that count." Kaname told him smiling. _

"_Who are you? Are you important for me? I feel safe." Zero smiled at Kaname. He stroke Zero's hair and the boy sat up._

"_I'm Kaname Kuran. Yes like I said I'm your fiancé, I am important to you._

_Don't worry soon you will know this world and you will love me how I love you. You are my mate, I will always care for you." _

"_Do I have family? Brother or sisters?" Zero asked bluntly._

"_No. I'm sorry Zero our family died. But I am your Brother." Kaname smiled darkly at Zero. Embraced the small boy and kissed him on the lips._

"_Really? You will help me remember don't you? So I can remember our Parents?" Zero asked happily._

"_Yes. Zero I will. But now you will meet our uncle and aunt." Kaname took Zero's hand and lead him to the living room._

_Where his uncle Rido and his aunt Shizuka were._

_After Kaname introduce Zero to them. Rido introduced Zero to the servants as the secret son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran. As Kaname's fiancé._

_Everybody sense the young pureblood and believed the story._

_At the next day, Rido and Kaname told the Vampire-senate about Zero._

_They accept him and were proud of their Pureblood prince about the revenge for his parents. Rido told the Hunter Association what happened. _

_They were not happy about all but couldn't do anything, now that Zero was a pureblood. _

_So they destroy any proof of Zero Kiryu and pretend that he never was there. His family swore revenge but couldn't kill the pureblood or a war would start. After a short time everyone lived their daily life again. _

_Even the Kiryu pretend that Zero never existed and told only Ichiru the younger twin the truth. Zero lived with Kaname as his fiancé and Ichiru lived as a Vampire-Hunter._


	2. Cross Academy

Chapter 2 - Cross Academy

Zero walked through the Kuran mansion searching his fiancé.

Tomorrow they would attend class at the Cross Academy. A school for Vampire and human. The young Pureblood had searching the whole evening and now he didn't want anymore.

He went straight to his room where servants packing his things in suitcases.

"Zero-sama." He heard someone calling. His friend Aido Hanabusa.

"Yes. What's up Aido?" He smiled at his friend.

"Zero-sama, Kaname-sama search for you. Please this way." Aido told him and lead him the way to the front door.

"Aido what's wrong. It's just me Zero." He pats Aido's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zero-sama. Nothing is wrong but you know Kaname-sama doesn't like it when you talk too friendly with us. Now that we will attend Cross academy you have too act like a real Pureblood." Aido said.

"Oh Alright. It's alright, then please lead me to Kaname. We better not let him wait." Zero said sadly looking at the floor.

"Of course. Zero-sama."

"Zero. There you are I was worried." Kaname went to him and embraced him kissed him softly. Zero smiled and let the older lead them out of the Mansion. He led them to a Limo and they both went in.

"Kana-nii?" Zero asked softly, wanting attention from the older.

"Yes my love?" Kaname put an arm on Zero's shoulder and pressed him closer kissing his fiancé's lips.

"Where are we going?" He asked innocently.

"We are going to Cross Academy. We as Purebloods have to be there a little sooner. You understand that don't you Zero."

"Yes of course." He cuddles closer into his older Brother.

"I'm sleepy Kana-nii can I sleep a bit?" He yawns sleepy.

"It's ok. Sleep my Love." Kaname said stroking the silver hair.

3 hours later, they arrived at Cross Academy.

"Zero wake up we arrived." Kaname told him softly.

Zero woke up and both went to the Academy. Zero smiled all the time as they wandered through the building. People in Black uniforms were staring at the two Vampires blushing and whispered.

"Those are the Day-class aren't they?" Zero asked not looking at Kaname as they walked into a big building.

"Yes that is the Day-class. Let's go we have to meet Headmaster Cross."

Kaname took Zero's hand and lead them away from the crowd.

Finally they found the Headmaster's office. Kaname knock at the door and entered after hearing a 'come in'. They entered and saw a man with blond hair sitting in a chair next to him stand a Girl with short blond hair.

"Ah you both must be Kaname and Zero Kuran. It's so nice to finally meet you both." The man said clapping his hands together.

"You can call me Cross or Headmaster and this -" He waved his hand to the girl beside him, "- is my daughter Selena Cross. Selena will be a Guardian at the School together with a Hunter who arrived later."

"Hello it's nice to meet you." said the small blond girl.

"It's nice to meet you too." Zero answered happily.

"Selena why don't you show Zero around. Kaname and I have important things to discuss. Now, now you both." The headmaster said and seemed to Zero childish.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Come Zero I show you around. Goodbye Kaname. Bye Dad."

With that the both walked out of the office.

"Are the Blood tablets really working I can't allow hungry vampire at the Academy. You know Kaname this is a try for peace if something…" Cross told Kaname who nod.

"The tablets working. The vampire are under my control, they will not hurt your Day-class. But I guess it's not peace what you worried about?"

Kaname saw Cross straight in the eyes knowing something was wrong.

"Beside Selena there will be another guardian. He is Hunter and his name is Ichiru Kiryu. I know what happened and I saw him, he didn't look exactly like Zero anymore but… I still worried about the whole situation. I hope you understand that Kaname." Cross said looking at his desk.

Kaname for himself was shocked. First it was just revenge but he began to love Zero. He wouldn't lost His Zero to a Hunter.

"There's no problem. Zero is a Pureblood now, he's a hunter. They will hardly meet and I will protect Zero. No matter what it cost. If you excuse me I have to go to the Moon Dorm and prepare everything for tomorrow." With that Kaname went out of the office. Through a window he saw Zero and Selena laughing.

-ZeroPOV-

I walked with Selena about a whole hour through the Academy. She was very nice and I liked her. After we finished our walk she led me to a pair of her Friends who were friendly smiling at me.

"Hey Selena I would like to go another place, can we?" I asked her shyly.

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"Here on the Academy is a stable isn't it? I want to go there. You have to know I like horses, I have one and I want to know where it is tomorrow."

I told her happily. We went to the stable and she showed me her Horse.

Scarlett. I told her everything about my Lily and we laughed a lot.

"I forgot the time. Sorry Zero I have to go back the other Guardian, the Hunter must be there already. See you." With that she walked away.

"See you too." I answered and walked in direction to the Moon Dorm.

As I walked into the building a was greeted by Kaname who smiled lovely at me. I blushed and embrace him.

"Let's go to our room. Shall we?" Kaname whispered in my ear.

He to me up in bridal style and walked to our room. He kissed me the whole time. Breathtaking. I just loved him.

In our room he laid me on the king size bed and took his Jacket off smiling seductively at me. I yawned and looked ashamed at him who giggled.

"It's alright if you are tired. We don't have to do it now." He said and lay next to me. He kissed me gently and I cuddle closer until my head lay on his chest. I was so happy. It would be so nice here, to go to a real school. Tomorrow would the other Noble Vampire come, and I would see my best friend Shiki again. Everything was alright.

I felt a kiss on my forehead and smiled, pressing my body closer to Kaname's.

"I love you Zero. You are mine, could you say it. Say it my love." I heard Kaname softly voice. Yes, I was his just like he was mine.

"I'm yours. I love you Kaname." I said before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The second Chapter is finished. It's not perfect, i want to write a Lemon scene but well i didnt know to write one. But i will write one in a later chapter.<p>

Please Review


	3. Meeting

Hello :D

i would like to thank everyone who read my story and for your Reviews.

So thanks you guys :D

please be merciful with my Gramma i know it's bad :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Meeting<p>

-ZeroPOV-

I was wake up by the sun. Kaname had removed the curtains. For around 2 minutes ago I was snuggle close to Kaname and it was warm.

Now that I saw the sun and he took the blanked away, I wasn't really happy and glared at him.

"Good Morning my love." Kaname said as he walked to me and kissed my lips gently. I pushed him away.

"Kaname, it's still so early why are you waking me?" I pouted.

"Zero. Today the other are coming. You have to wake up, alright?" he smiled at me so that I blushed. I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Kaname was quick and took my wrist.

"Meany. You didn't even say good morning. Don't you love me?" he whispered in my ear, brought me to shiver.

"Kaname. Of course I love you. Please don't be mad with me. Ähm… I mean, Morning." I said lowered my face.

"Your so naïve Zero." With that, he kissed me passionately. His hand wandered from my waist to my tights.

"I need to go to bathroom. Kana please…" I said between his kisses.

"Yeah alright but soon you will be mine." he said straight into my eyes.

"Yes, Yes I'm your's. Now go, I need to shower."

"That's all I want to hear I'm waiting down stairs."

He pulled me into a rough Kiss till I couldn't breathe anymore. After that, he went out the door and I went to the bathroom.

After I dressed, I went out of our room and walked to Kaname who stand at the door.

"Are they coming?" I asked as I reached him.

"Yes. The Car has arrived at the academy gate. They come any minute." Kaname said and smiled at me. Somehow, this was enough to bring me to blush.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-sama." We heard Aido and the other calling.

I walked to Shiki and greeted him. He was my best friend.

-KanamePOV-

I watched as Zero walked to the noble and greeted them.

He was always too friendly with them but even when I told the noble like Aido or Shiki to stay away Zero didn't let them be. Maybe I should let him, so he would never betrayed us Vampire. His friends. His family.

"We better go now soon the sun is up." I told them and waited until Zero was at my side and we started walking.

It was the truth that the Night-Class had to be in the dorm at sun but my reason to bring them fast there was a silver-blond Hunter who stood at a tree. It was good to see that he wasn't the doppelganger of Zero anymore. His hair was silver-blond but more gray-blond, he was taller than Zero and their eyes were different Zero's were lavender and his had become a gray-violet. Pleased with the different between them I took Zero's hand and smiled at the Hunter who looked angry at us.

I ignored him and walked with the Night-Class away.

Later I took a walk. As I went through the rose garden I saw the hunter again. He stood in front of me and looked angry.

"You bastard!" He growled and reached his weapon.

"It's nice to see you too. Ichiru Kiryu." I told him smiling.

"Before you do stupid things let me tell you, he can't remember and he would never believe you. He is one of us." I said calmly with red eyes.

"How dare to tell me what to do bloodsucker! He is my brother, he is a Kiryu, a hunter!" Ichiru shouted I could easily say I want him dead. He was annoyed.

"He maybe was once but you forget what he is now a Vampire. A Pureblood. He is My Brother and My fiancé. Live with it." I told him coldly. In this moment I heard a voice and I couldn't be happier.

-ZeroPOV-

Kaname was taking a walk and no one known where he was.

'Again' I thought 'I could search him again' I walked out the dorm and it didn't took long to find him. He stood next to a man who was a little shorter than Kaname but taller than me. When I got nearer I felt the man's aura. A hunter. He must be the person Selena and the Headmaster talked about. The other guardian. I walked to them.

"Kaname-nii-sama." I called out happily and stood beside him.

Kaname was looking happy while the hunter looked shocked.

"Zero -" Kaname began "- this is Ichiru Kiryu he is the hunter who became Guardian. Kiryu this is my brother and fiancé Zero" he finished and placed an arm around my waist, I laid I hand on his chest and looked at the hunter.

"Hello Ichiru Kiryu. I'm Zero Kuran. Nice to meet you." I said friendly to him. I turned away and faced Kaname.

"Kaname-nii-sama it's late lets go back." I said looking up to him.

"Of course, good bye Kiryu." Kaname crashed our lips together and kissed me roughly and passionately.

I was embarrassed by his action but smiled lovely at him.

I looked at the hunter still blushed.

"Good bye Ichiru." I said and Kaname led me to the Moon dorm holding me at the waist possessive.

-KanamePOV-

I walked together with Zero away from Kiryu. I was pleased.

The first time he saw his brother his brother was mine. We walked to our room and I took my jacket out and dressed in my school uniform, Zero made the same.

He sat on the bed and smiled at me. He was mine and soon I would claim him.

"It's time, lets go to class." I spoke and took his hand in mine. He was a head shorter than me and only reach me to the shoulder. I bent down and kissed him gently on the lips first and then passionately. He smiled in the kiss and let me dominated.

We went to the noble and walked to the Moon dorm gate.

We heard girls shouting and I smiled walking through the gate with Zero beside me. Zero smiled at me and came closer. My Zero. Soon he would be mine completely.


	4. Talk

Hello everyone !

Sorry i didnt update sooner but i hadn't Internet.

But here's the fourth chapter.

Maybe not the best i done. Please Review and tell me what you think about it.

The next chapter will better and larger, i hope so :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Talk<p>

-ZeroPOV-

Several weeks later we had a daily life at the academy. Even the girl had calmed down and didn't shouted every time they saw us.

I had became friends with Selena Cross and Ichiru Kiryu.

They once saved me from a crowd of girl and since then I often meet with them. They nice and don't give a damn that I'm a Pureblood.

I'm walked with Senri Shiki away from the Moon dorm searching Selena.

She as Guardian had to patrolled the Academy and we often went with.

"Zero, Senri I'm here guys." she shouted from a bench.

"Hey Selena. How are you?" I asked as we went to her.

"Good and you two?" She asked smiling. I blushed and sat next to her.

"You wont tell me? Zero come on! Senri tell me what happen." She said happily and I blushed even more. Senri stood in front of us and smiled.

"He's just too shy. Kaname-sama kissed him in Class and well… No need to worry. It's really not a big deal." He said in a smug ton.

Yeah not a big deal. Kaname didn't kissed me only, he did something else too. But I guessed Senri wouldn't want to scary Selena.

_-Flashback-_

_Kaname sat next to me in class. We had history. After some time he began to stroke my knee. I glared at him but he continue. He began to wander higher till his hand were at my thighs. _

_I blushed hard but he smiled only and stroke harder as I tried to push him away. As I looked at him he pulled me in a rough kiss and I blushed and looked away._

_ Everyone even the teacher were looking at us. I was happy as everyone pretend that it didn't happened and continue with the class._

"Yeah. But it was so embarrassing." I said in a low ton.

"No it wasn't. Why was it embarrassing you're his fiancé don't you?"

"Yes I am but he didn't need to do it in front of everyone." I answered him. I saw Ichiru walking in our direction.

"Your just too shy. Hey did that mean you still a virgin?" Senri asked bluntly and I blushed once again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichiru asked and stood next to Senri while Selena laughed happily.

"You don't have to be ashamed, I'm with Takuma I know how those things go. It's strange everybody thought you both already well you know… I mean you're his fiancé and he never? I mean he seemed to be the person for that." Senri said not even blushed.

"I know that I'm his fiancé. We did stuff but nothing like that. I mean, I did it to him and he to me too but… Have we to talk about it?" I rather die than talk about that now.

" You mean you sucked him off." He was slapped by a angry Ichiru.

"Senri!" Ichiru shouted and Selena blushed deep.

"Ichiru, Senri calm yourselves. I will not have this talk with you. It's my thing what I do with Kaname, alright? And now we quit this talk." I said with a calm voice and stood up.

"I will go patrolling. Senri do you come with me?" Selena asked low him and they walked away. I turned to Ichiru.

"Why was you so angry?" I asked as I touched his shoulder.

"Senri talked about you suck off Kuran. How should I react?

You know I don't like that filthy Pureblood." He said in a angry ton.

"He was right, I did that. You should -" he interrupt me.

"You did? Why he's a bastard, a pervert and a damn bloodsucker."

He shouted at me. At me, but I was I Vampire too. Why was he so angry.

"You forgot I'm a Vampire too and I love Kaname doesn't matter what you say. He is not so bad he let be friends with you and Selena, he let me alone with hunter.

He tried to prevent the war that is coming. Please don't speak like that near me, don't call them bloodsucker. I'm one of them you know and soon I will be Kaname's mate." I said tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Zero. I didn't mean that so. You ARE different! But I can't stop hating him. Accept it. You should go back to your dorm." He said coldly. With that he went away and I walked to the Moon dorm's.

Why did he say something like this. I known he hated Pureblood's but he never hated me or did he? I hope not he's my friend.

I walked to my and Kaname's room and let myself fall onto the bed.

Kaname walked to me and sat next to me. He embraced me and stroke my hair until I stopped crying.

"Zero my love everything will be alright." he kissed softly but I want more, after that talk I want more. I kissed him back passionately.

He kneeled over me and I unbutton his Shirt.

"You sure you want this? I can wait you know." He whispered softly.

I was angry and hurt. But whether I want I or not. In this moment I didn't gave a damn on it. I want him. I want my fiancé and I want sex with him.

"Yes I know I want this. I'm yours and you're mine. Don't you want?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I want you. My little Zero." Kaname said lustily and took my shirt off. He leaned in and began to suck on a nipple while unbutton my pants. Minutes later I laid naked under him as he took his uniform off.

Kaname got a hold on my cock and smiled. He bent down licking the head.

"Kana that's good." I moaned as he took my whole cock in his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down. I took a grip on his hair and stroked it.

"Kana don't. Stop, I'm coming!" I moaned and he suck harder.

I came hard in his mouth and shivered. He stood up and wiped his mouth clean and laid beside me, I breathed hard and he kissed me softly.

He took the blanket over us and I cuddle closer.

"Sleep now. We will don't do it now. I see that you're angry and hurt.

Sleep my love." He whispered softly and pulled me closer.

Kaname kissed me again. Kaname knew me, he would be by my side forever. I just want him near me, I want my friends around me.

I don't want that Ichiru talk bad about my world or Life. I want him to be a part of my life. I don't know why but he's precious for me.

Kaname is the most precious Person in my life. Kaname and Ichiru.

Why did Ichiru hated Kaname so much. Can't he forget about it for me? No I'm wrong, they will hate each other forever.

But both would never hurt me. Kaname showed it me just now.

I looked at the sleeping face of Kaname and cuddled even closer.

I have luck to have him. Kaname. My Kaname.

"I love you. Thanks." I whispered in a low ton.

Kaname laid a arm around me.

"I love you too. My Zero." Kaname said softly.

I let him pull me into a kiss. I yawned and he smiled.

"Sleep now Zero. We talk tomorrow about what you're so hurt.

Sleep. You're in my arms now. You're safe. You're mine I will never let you hurt again." He kissed my lips, as he stopped he looked in my eyes.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I entwined my fingers with his and we stayed like this until I fall asleep.


	5. Family

Hello :D

I know I didnt update for i long time. I apologize, but here´s the next chapter tell me how you think of it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Family<p>

-ZeroPOV-

When I woke up I felt Kaname's arm around my waist. I snuggled into him and smiled satisfied. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Morning Kaname." I looked up to him and he kissed me softly on my lips.

"Morning Love." I snuggled further into his warmth and closed my eyes.

He chuckled and embraced me.

"Come on Zero, tell me what happened yesterday." Kaname asked. We lay in silence for a few minutes till I cried out.

"He hate me! Ichiru hate me!" I cried into Kaname's chest.

"Oh Zero. It will be alright. I´m here. I´m all you need. Forget him." Kaname said and hold me close stroking my hair lovely.

"Kana I don´t want to meet him, he hate me. He hate Vampire."

" You don´t have to. Just stay away from him and other Hunter. I guess Aido and Shiki will be happy to spend time with you." I nodded into Kaname´s chest.

"I will talk to Senri later."

"If somethings happen you let me immediately know."

"Of course Kana. I love you." I told him and got up from the bed.

He got up as well and embraced me from behind.

"I love you too. My little Zero." He went to the closet while I went to the Bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Senri?" I whispered in dark room. I went in and looked around.<p>

"Zero?" Senri murmured sleepy.

"Yeah. Senri could we talk?" I asked while standing at the door.

"Of course. Takuma wake up Zero is here." He said and I blushed deeply.

"I stay outside." I stutter.

"It don´t take long." He promised and got up from the bed naked while I went out.

After a few minutes Takuma came out wishing me a `good morning´ and went to his own room.

"You can come in." I heard Senri said and went in again.

"Whats up?" Senri asked me and I through myself in his chest and cried.

"Zero! Hey tell me whats wrong?" He asked shocked.

"He hate me. Ichiru hate me." I cried in his Shirt.

"Oh Zero. Ichiru don´t hate you believe me." he patterned my back.

"Yes he does. He said it himself he hate Kaname. He called him filthy Pureblood and bloodsucker, but Senri I am a Pureblood too... and he was so cold towards me."

"It will be alright Zero you will see. If you want I can talk to him?"

"No don´t talk to him . I don´t want to see him at the moment. Even if he

don´t mean it... it hurts. Please stay here with me the other can´t see me like this." I cried harder into his chest and he held me till I stopped crying. I knew I can rely on him he would not tell anyone that I cried or even was sad. Pureblood´s were not supposed to be weak they were supposed to lead. Kaname always protected me from the council. I never went along with Pureblood´s like Sara Shirabuki. I was too soft. Or weak how Sara said.

It was a Pureblood´s duty to be strong and lead other. To keep up the bloodline.

The Kuran family was at the top of other Pureblood families. It was expected from Kaname and me to have a heir. And that soon. But I didn't mind it. I knew it's my duty and it is right that way. Everything should be alright. But it wasn't. I want Ichiru to accept me.

I want him to be a part of my friends and Family. He would never stop hating Kaname I knew. But somehow I just want him be part of my life, friends and family. I couldn't never leave Kaname even after all bad things Ichiru said he is. Kaname was mine I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't hate him. Ichiru was just angry. 'Every Hunter learned that they have to hate Vampire' had uncle Rido once told me. Guess he was right. I just had to bring Ichiru to accept Kaname. Even if it was forcefully.

-KanamePOV-

I finished dressing and went out the moon dorm. Ichiru Kiryu. He made it really easy for me. I went into the garden of the moon dorm. No other Vampire was here at day. Then I saw him, Kiryu.

"I should thank you." I said smiling as he walked away.

"You filthy Pureblood! You wont win. You wont make my brother turn away from me!" He shouted.

"No you´re right. You´re doing that yourself good enough." I smiled cruelty.

"He is not you´re brother anymore. He is my fiancé."

"No never! You Bastard!" he shouted and attacked me. I hold his arms with one hand and the other went to his neck. Pure hatred could be seen in his eyes.

"I will tell you that only one time. _Stay. Away. From. Him." _With that I walked away from him.

I walked back in the moon dorm were the other noble already waited.

"Should we deal with Ichiru Kiryu Kaname-sama?" Asked Kain.

"Maybe. Not now. Aido can you tell me were Zero is?" I asked Aido. I just want to know were he was. If he was safe or if he searched Kiryu.

"Zero is currently in your room Kaname-sama. Senri is by him. He fell asleep and I left.

Senri want to wait by his side. Both will not come to class." Aido told me sadly. He knew why Zero was so sad.

"Alright. Lets go to class." I went ahead to the moon gate and heard shouting and cries of the Day Class.

-ZeroPOV-

"Senri?" I called in the dark room wondering where Senri was. He walked out the bathroom and sat beside me on the bed.

"Hey there. Do you feel better Zero?" He smiled at me and I snuggled into his side.

"Yeah. I guess I´m OK now. Thanks Senri."

"Anytime Zero." Senri told me and laid with me in bed till I fell asleep again.

By the time I woke up Senri was long go, while Kaname said on his desk working on paperwork. I stood of from the bed and walked over to him.

He smiled when he saw me and I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Kana-nii." I smiled lovely at him and he looked so happy.

"I have a question. Could you imaging to be nice to Ichiru. I know why he hate me.

I'm a Pureblood. He was taught this was I know I can chance that." I told Kaname happily.

"You sure? If it makes you happy I be nice to Kiryu." he told me and I kissed him again.

The kiss went further when his tongue touched my lower lip and I open my mouth.

We kissed passionately and I move to his ear.

"Kana. I'm thirsty. Can I...?" I whispered on his ear and he shivered and showed me his throat.

"I'm yours as you mine. You don't have to asked. Drink my love and then I show you how much I love you." He said with a earnest smile as I began to lick his neck. He moaned.

We both were aroused, it was intimate moment and he also began to lick my neck as I bit into his throat. He moaned and bit into my neck. It was just pleasurable. My body was hot and needy. I knew Kaname was the same. Moments later I was laid on the king-size bed and shivered. Kaname moved his lips to my ear. I had stopped drinking and breathed heavily.

"It's alright don't worry. I'll be gentle." He told me and took my pant of while kissing me passionately. I kissed him back and didn't stop him. I knew exactly what was going to happen. It was going to be a long night. And I didn't mind. I just loved him and that what we were going to do.


	6. Embarrassed

OMG I'm so sorry I didnt wrote something sooner but I'm just stuck :/

Kind of writer block with this story but I'm trying

Now that I finished school and have holidays I try to update sooner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Talks<p>

-ZeroPOV-

I woke up when I heard the shower in the bathroom. I groaned and snuggled further into the blankets.

I heard the water being turned off and someone walked to the dresser. I knew who it was.

It was the same person who I had sex with last night. I blushed deeply. When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling in my face and I turned even redder. He chuckled and kissed my lips. His hands wander down my back.

"Kaname!" I whined and pushed him off. He smiled and let go of me.

"Good morning my Zero." He pet my hair and walked away to dress into his uniform.

"You should dress too Zero or you will be late for class." He said and sat next to me with that knowing smile that showed he knew exactly why I didn't want to dress let alone stand up. I looked at him and glared.

"I don't want to go Kaname. I wont go!" I said and rolled onto my back, felt the pain and groaned.

He chuckled and smiled.

"I thought so. I will sent Shiki and Aido to you so you wont be alone. At least put some pants on. Till later." He gave me a long gently kiss that I returned very happy.

He walked out the door and I snuggled back into bed waiting for Hanabusan and Senri.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of struggles I was finally dressed. Hanabusan and Senri sitting beside me laughing. Telling me how cute I was.<p>

"Stop laughing! Its embarrassing! You guys just told me that everyone from the night class know I lost my virginity!" I yelled and turned my back to them.

"Oh Zero we're sorry but it is like that. Come here." Hanabusan said and embraced me.

"Yeah he's right but its not like that's much of a surprise. I mean sooner or later 'It' would happen." Senri told me still smiling.

"Wouldn't it be great to carry his children Zero. I mean you always want that." Hana said softly.

"Your right. It would be great. Our parents always want that for us. Uncle Rido told me much about them how they loved us and how they protected us." I said sadly.

"I wish I would still remember them." I said truthfully.

"Don't think to much about it Zero. Kaname was happy that you don't remember them die. That you don't remember the basement area. Everyone was." Senri said softly holding my hand.

He as Rido's son had come to know the story. Even thought he rather lived with his mother, he was still a part of the family. And Yes he was right everyone was happy I didn't remember anything from it. Just once I was in the basement area since I forgotten.

I want to see it with my own eyes. The area was cold and had many doors. Doors with many locks. No windows or sounds. I cried a lot when being down there with Kaname. It was frightened and dark. Kaname told me that it was to keep me safe. That I lived there till I was eight. To be kept safe from the hunters. But apparently it was in wain.

"Why don't we go out today? A little bit shopping would do you good. If you can walk?" Hanabusan asked smiling and I blushed again.

"Why not. I'd like to." I said and we made us ready to go.


End file.
